youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Ross-Best
Kai (born: ), better known online as Kai Ross-Best, is an English YouTuber. Kai has mentioned on many occasions that he is from Kent, in the South East of the United Kingdom. Kai is a YouTube gamer & musician known for playing Minecraft, and Pokémon among others. His music is inspired by Alice Cooper, Aerosmith, Green Day, Mötley Crüe and Foo Fighters to name a few. Previously Kai has also said that he is inspired by Nirvana, Rammstein and also Whitesnake. Kai is also an editor for JackSucksAtLife, where Kai's presence has made many memes, including "If you were a stripper, what would your name be? My name would be... Dave," as well as the swirly face meme . Kai has been known to edit for other YouTube channels as well, he has mentioned Dangthatsalongname & Vixella, however it is thought that he no longer works for either of those anymore, which he mentioned in a Q&A episode was due to time. Kai has teased that he has an old YouTube channel, which nobody knows the name of except him and his friends. He has said on multiple occasions that he would do a reaction video to that channel once he gets 100,000 subscribers on YouTube. When Kai doesn't make videos on his own, he tends to collaborate mainly with his girlfriend Sheridxn , and iVexusHD, ThomasBeFilming, SirCutieYuki & legoracer97. The common occurrences of each of these are either through Minecraft, Uno, Reddit or a Discord Video. Setup Current PC Setup *Intel i9-9900k CPU *Asus ROG Strix Nvidia 1080Ti Graphics Card *32GB DDR4 RAM *2x 1TB Samsung SSD *2x 1TB HHD PC Equipment *Focusrite Solo 1-2 Audio Interface *Rode NT1 Microphone *Logitech C920 Webcam We don't know on all of the equipment Kai has like monitors, mouse, or keyboard. From what we see in photos on Twitter, he has 3 monitors, and a Razer keyboard & mouse. Camera *Nikon D5500 *Rode VideoMic Pro Guitars & Equipment *Epiphone Dot 335 *Gibson Les Paul *Epiphone Les Paul Custom (SG G400) *Ibanez RG470AH *Steve Peregrin Took (Tyrannosaurs Rex)'s 480 Rickenbacker *Epiphone & Phil Acoustic Guitar's *BOSS GT-1000 Effects Pedal *Marshall MG Series 100HDFX Head with a 4x12 CAB *Samson Airline AG1 Wireless System *Spider Web Guitar Straps from GuitarWorksInc Schedule Kai doesn't have a proper schedule for videos or streams. He tries to upload when he can, but editing for other people must take a lot of time. He has mentioned on multiple occasions that he tries to upload or stream between Tuesday & Sunday every week and tries to follow this schedule: *Monday: no video *Tuesday: video *Wednesday: no video *Thursday: video *Friday: video *Saturday: video or stream *Sunday: video or stream or rare occasion, a day off Trivia *If Kai was a stripper, his name would be Dave. *The first video Kai edited for Jack was "Turning Minecraft Players into a Potato". *Kai originally wanted to be a drummer. *Kai loves to sing. *Kai can play the guitar and can also play a bit of bass, drums & piano. *Despite having a cobweb tattoo & spider web guitar straps, Kai doesn't like spiders. *Kai hates the cold and wishes he lived in California. *Kai first met Sheri at an Insomnia Gaming Festival in Birmingham, UK according to one of his Q&A's. *Kai first met his dad at Minecon in London, UK as shown in his Minecon vlog. *Kai has a new YouTube channel that nobody knows about except his friends. He has said he will react to it when he reaches 100,002 subscribers. This page was originally created on December 16, 2018, by Gaming D. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2015